Luvdisc/XY
NewTab |tab4 = XY | |tab14 = PokeboxM | title = Luvdisc | image = {Luvdisc}_{XY}.png | imagewidth = 120 | Pokemon = Luvdisc | Type = Water | Abilities = Swift Swim Hyrdation | Gender Ratio = "{25}% Male, {75}% Female"] | Catch Rate = {}, ({29.4}%), with the numbers referring to a Poké Ball at full health Luvdisc can be found on Routes 8, and 12 as well as in Cyllage City, Ambrette Town, Shalour City, and the Azure Bay with the Old Rod only Luvdisc is… for lack of a better word not the greatest water type in Kalos, there are a TON of other pokemon that compete for the title, and do Luvdisc’s job as a water type better, like the Froakie, Squirtle, Poliwag, Magikarp, and Marril lines. But Luvdisc has a thing up its… nonexistent sleeve, THE POWER OF LOVE, but seriously it has Attract in its level up set. Important Matchups * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): Luvidsc hits with a Guaranteed 3 Hit KO with Water Pulse at 20 or a guaranteed 2 Hit KO if you crit or if Amaura hits take Down after you Water Pulse. Aurora Beam is no threat to you but Take Down is in the possible 3 Hit KO range but as said earlier puts it in position to be KO’d by another Water Pulse. While Tyrunt should not be engaged right after Luvdisc has fought Amaura since Rock Tomb has a 6/16 chance to not One Shot, while Bite is a confirmed 2 Hit KO. And even if you bring Luvdisc in when Tyrunt comes in, Rock Tomb is at most a 3 Hit KO. So, leave Luvdisc for Amaura and watch out for Thunder Wave, if you get paralyzed leave Luvdisc out. * Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): By now you should be at Level 27 meaning you have learned Attract, which you’ll need for this fight. On the first turn use Attract, then Charm spam for at least 3 turns if you haven’t been hit, then just Water Pulse until it dies. If you get hit during your charm spam always heal, and if it uses Swords Dance go for more charms. However, after doing this the first time you won’t have the health to defeat the second Lucario, so switch out after killing the first one, or switch a Luvdisc at full health in during the chance you get to send it in along with the second Lucario. * Rival (Tower of Mastery): Don’t bother with the Meowstic of either gender since fake out puts you in a guaranteed 3 hit KO situation with Psybeam and the best you can do to it is a 5 Hit KO. Absol is also threatening due to Super Luck giving a higher chance to crit, either way putting you in a guaranteed 2 Hit KO and a crit Quick Attack being a guaranteed 3 Hit KO but Attract and charm spam could be useful. And DO NOT engage Quiladin with Luvdisc, Needle Arm is a Guaranteed 2 Hit KO, the only thing Luvidsc should fight is Braixen which it can comfortably 3 Hit KO with Water Pulse. Frogadier simply outclasses Luvdisc. * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): After getting hit with Fake Out, if your Luvdisc is Male use Attract, if your Luvdisc is Female spam Charm, while Power Up Punch raises it’s attack by 1 stage, Charm lowers it by 2 and once you eventually get it to -5 Water Pulse away. However after killing Mienfoo, switch out for something that can take on Machoke since it’s moves are all Guaranteed 1 Hit KO’s at the health you’re at, even at full health it can still be a threat to you, since your Water Pulse has a lower chance to 4 Hit Ko than Power-Up Punch, or Rock Tomb, so set up Rain Dance when you first come in against Machoke and Charm Spam until it gets to -4 then Water Pulse spam it, if Rain runs out when it’s in red Water Pulse will still kill. If Korrina’s pokemon ever get healed switch out immediately. Also, do not bother with Hawlucha. * Rival (Coumarine City): Unless you’re feeling lucky with attract don’t face Meowstic, not even Surf can kill it before it can kill you. Surf is a 4 Hit KO, while Psybeam is a 3 Hit KO. Mystic Water makes the fight a bit more tolerable. Only engage this fight at 34 or over so you don’t speed tie with Meowstic, which along with Mystic Water and using Confide twice before using Surf you can kill it before it can kill you. Level 34 and Mystic Water also does the trick for Absol, since you outspeed and Surf becomes a guaranteed 2 Hit KO. Surf is a 2 Hit Ko on Braixen and the best it can hit you back with is a crit Psybeam for a 3 Hit KO. * Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): No, only take on the Weepinbell. Long Explanation: Jumpluff is not to be engaged, Acrobatics is an easy 2 Hit KO, and Grass Knot can kill you before you can kill it. Weepinbell is easier, Surf is guaranteed to be a 4 hit KO and he can’t do anything better without a crit Grass Knot. Do not engage Gogoat. * Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): Mightyena should only be engaged at level 39, where after getting Mightyena to -3 attack with charm, and using Rain Dance after that you have a guaranteed 2 Hit KO. * Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): Are you serious? A weak Water Type in an Electric type gym? Unless Emolga decides to be stupid and spam Aerial Ace, you can’t kill it, unless it Volt Switches out and is brought back in. Magneton’s Thunderbolt is always a 1 Hit KO, and so is Helioisk’s. * Rival (Route 14): If you’re fighting Calem and your Luvdisc is Female use attract when you get your first chance, if you’re facing serena and your Luvdisc is Male use Atract when you get the first chance. * Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory, tag battle with rival): * Mable (Frost Cavern): * Rival (Anistar City): * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): * Mable (Lysandre Labs): * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): * Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): * Shauna (Route 19): * Tierno (Route 19): * Trevor (Route 19): * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): * Post-Game: Moves (level-up movepool) (TM/tutor compatibility) Recommended moveset: ??? Recommended Teammates (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is the stage name line in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: